s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Dankmaymays.com
dankmaymays.com is a website created by namefig korchak, designed by the denizens of s4s. History On February 5th, 2015, namefig korchak created a thread, stating that he registered "dankmaymays.com" and asked what to do with it. Several posters replied, posting their dankest memes to be featured on the site. By February 6th, the thread was stickied. On February 8th, the thread was unstickied. When korchak was asked about the future of the site, he said that he would add all of the requests and maybe more, open a suggestion page on the site itself, and make a thread in a few weeks/months when new memes are made. The Swamp (an imageboard on the website) was hacked sometime in early March 2015 and deleted shortly thereafter. A Flash archive was added in early April 2015. The Swamp returned on April 15th. New pages (Robot, Knishes, HE, Bill, Secret) were added the following day. Pages for Manny Pardo and Lemon Line were added on April 20th. A Smug Zone / #justwojakthings page was added on April 29th and updated with a (fake) social media feed on June 11th. On July 15th, korchak announced he has added two Flash files to the Flash page: Doctor Worse Than Hitler's CSS advertisement and the bob animation that got stickied on s4s the previous day. The site went down on July 29th but came back up after a few hours. It got reviewed the following day (video, s4s thread, Swamp post). The Swamp was reset and its posts were deleted sometime in the last week of October 2015. On January 16th, 2016, the site was moved to a new serverhttp://web.archive.org/web/20160118142021/http://dankmaymays.com/swamp/#p1. It also underwent a major update: It got an icon resembling the top half of a happy banana. The flash archive was reorganized and updated with at least 100 new files, and two new secret pages (kotblini and vaporwave), as well as a few public ones, were added. Some of these public pages (Vodka, Bune Raven, 420) use a gimmick introduced in the Spooky Scary Skeletons page: blinking colors. The Swamp was also reset and it entered the beta stage. After this update, sometimes the "post successful" image shown is not the "Well meme'd" Pepe, but a variation of the meme. The posting times are shown according to poster's local time zone. Images below the posts have been deleted, except for Shrek on the lower-right corner. The message "The swamp still suffers from major mud piping clogs. Be patient!" is shown above the posts. On top of all this, everything was rewritten in php. On January 18th, 2016, the site was updated again. The page for "Libertarian Manifesto" was added, the Birds page got a bird-themed Smug Wojak image linking to an image about Hiroyuki asking about birds, dogefruit copypastas were fixed on the dogefruit page, and an "All Hail Dogefruit" dogefruit Flash animation was also added to the archive (and a link to said animation to the dogefruit page). Later, a page for The Third King's Royal Court was added. Also on the same week, the admin of the Swamp got a "le red pine tree man" icon next to the name field. The Swamp went out of the beta stage on February 3rd, 2016http://web.archive.org/web/20160203211428/http://dankmaymays.com/swamp/#p241. On the following day, a "wildcard" page for user-submitted memes and a "Bad Time" page were added. A page for Paul Blart Mall Cop was added around mid-April 2016. On April 28th, 2016, korchak posted another thread asking for content for the site. He specifically said "no lewd/rude/crude stuff", but implied anything else was fine. The new updates included new content for the homepage (everything starting from an embedded Quad City DJs feat. Thomas the Tank Engine - Slam the Jam Engine video and ending to le holy hoho and a meme crocodile image), some new pictures for the Swamp, two secret anime pages (html, kawaii), a secret cp page, and nine other pages (Nice Page, Fashion, Sonic, Wide, CIAss, Fortune, Food Gore!, Fef, Snake Court). The favicon was also changed to the face of the dank meme gnome, and 403 and 404 pages were added. For that time, he stopped updating the page on May 1st, 2016, his last change being a new image to the Swamp. The thread itself died on May 3rd/4th, 2016. In late December 2016, a Cade link was added. Clicking it always spawns a new cat image to the current page. Pages Homepage The main page of the website. Almost overflowing with dank memes, which include, but are not limited to, * le out-looking man * topkek * ruse mouse * mil * pokeman theory copypasta * many more *Internet Explorer - http://dankmaymays.com/ is best viewed with Internet Explorer. The Swamp A Shrek-themed image-board that slightly resembles 4chan, but with vast differences, such as a limited variety of dank Shrek and non-Shrek pics to choose from, privilege checking, multiple forms of colored-text, such as orange text< and {blue text}, Smash Mouth's hit single "All-Star" constantly playing in the background, and wordfilters. Between March 9th and 13th, 2015, accessing The Swamp was impossible, and the users got an error page when they tried to go there. On March 13th, 2015, it was replaced by a page which reads, "Oh noes, Somebody took a fat ogre shit in my swamp! It was fun while it lasted, too bad someone had to ruin it for everyone else". Before its deletion, almost 2000 posts were made on The Swamp. However, the page was later changed to also congratulate the person who hacked The Swamp on their skills as well as promise the board "will return... and in greater numbers". The Swamp finally returned with a new background music on April 15th, 2015. The old background music ("All-Star" by Smash Mouth) was restored on May 28th, 2015. The Swamp was reset on January 16th, 2016, as the site moved to a new server and everything was rewritten in php. Bane Page dedicated to CIA guy and Bane with a dank cover of All-Star in the background. MySpace A redirect to the s4s album page on bandcamp, where you can listen to such dank albums such as the "Spooky EP" and "Songs to Pork it To". :^) This page originally redirected to https://myspace.com/. Lel A page dedicated to lel. Kinda empty at the moment, only containing lel and some laughter in the background. Pastries Home to topkek and his brothers doppelkek, dankek (aka 8kek), cinkek, and popkek. Also home to Donut Man. Also, don't go here if you're epileptic. Dubs A place where you can get dubs, trips, quads, quints, sexts, and :^]], but mostly singles ;_;. Also home to Gippo Dudee's daily reminders that dankmaymays.com is property of Gippo Dudee. Anime "Anime was a mistake" -Hayao Miyazaki Music A place where korchak's dank taste for music is shown. (protip: it's bad) Culture A touching story of a man learning of the art of board culture. Usually swarmed by bees and peeked by post peeker. Kevin SWEET EDDY YOU'RE COOL MAN. Features a touching tribute to Kevin. Lelements A page showcasing s4s's periodic table of memes. :^) /s4s/-tan A page with all you need to know about s4s-tan, the embodiment of dank memes :^) Yee The home of yee. NOW IN GRAPHIC NOVEL FORM!! Dose Your daily dose. :^) Birds The place where BAVI and BANTI endlessly fight over whether or not birds are important. Froge Home of le froge. Froge is everywhere on this page, enough to hurt the eyes. Bean Real human bean And a real hero Back against the wall and odds With the strength of a will and a cause Your pursuits are called outstanding You're emotionally complex Against the grain of dystopic claims Not the thoughts your actions entertain And you have proved to be A real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean A pilot on a cold, cold morn’ One-hundred fifty-five people on board All safe and all rescued From the slowly sinking ship Water warmer than, his head so cool In that tight bind knew what to do And you have proved to be A real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean and a real hero Real human bean Real human bean Real human bean Graveyard A place where the dead memes go ;_; *Hugh Neutron - He was a pretty shtty meme *Pepe - DUMB FROGPOSTER *Mot - See you later, space cowboy. Farewell card here. ;_; Awoo Awoo~ Spook Spooky, scary skeletons send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky, scary skeletons speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these zombies shriek We're so sorry, skeletons You're so misunderstood You only want to socialize (but I don't think we should) 'Cause Spooky, scary skeletons shout startling, shrilly screams They'll sneak from their sarcophagus and just won't leave you be Spirits, supernatural are shy, what's all the fuss? But bags of bones seem so unsafe It's semi-serious! Spooky, scary skeletons are silly all the same They'll smile and scrabble slowly by and drive you so insane! Sticks and stones will break your bones They seldom let you snooze Spooky, scary skeletons will wake you with a BOO! Doge home of doge but what if... doge is fruit??? *Dogefruit From the Canidae and Rutaceae families Grown in subtropical areas like Ōita A hyper food Very easy to eat Worth while Some people peel away like a tangerine Slice it in half Scoop it Beautiful-looking Gorgeous Scoop scoopy scoop Can be used as a bowl Can be custon-sliced Can be eaten Mmmm Has a little lemony taste Dark green ones are more popular Tastes kind of kiwi-ish Mmmm Got a little tart Light green ones are less-tart Light greens are sweeter Simple Loaded with cancer-fighting things Heh heh heh Really tasty Can be put in salads Edible Mmmm From the Canidae family From the Rutaceae family Grown right here Grown in beautiful places like Aichi and Miyazaki Can be cut and scooped Brings peace and joy Konnichiwa Eat Honk honk honk Robot I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT I AM A ROBOT Potato Knishes A page with a YouTube video about a creature singing mostly about potato knishes in a Minecraft-esque factory. HE HAS NO STYLE HE HAS NO GRACE THIS KONG HAS A FUNNY FACE Brotherman Bill A video about Terrible Tim performing his song about Brotherman Bill. A cropped screenshot of the video is the background of the page. Pardo A page dedicated to detective Manny Pardo from Miami Hotline. Lemonline A page about the Lemon Line meme. You can join (add lemons to) the line in this page, but it is not possible to save changes to the lemon line. Smug A page about the Smug Zone / #justwojakthings dual meme. Includes a description and a picture of the zone. The background music is Smug Zone by DJ Bar and Grill. Clicking the Smug Zone image opens a close-up view showing what is inside the zone. On June 11th, 2015, Wojak's social media feed (that is mostly about the dual meme and uses the #justwojakthings hashtag, but also has references to other dank memes) by Anonymous was added to the page. Sponsors Gold and money motifs appear everywhere on this page which has links to sponsors of the website: esfores.com, burchase, s4s Wiki, lol-furries.tk, and tehurn.com/gayweed. Later, gleddit.ca was also included in the list. Suddenly ses<-- Vodka Partying Slavs. Bune Raven "Bune Raven is NOT a meme!" 420 Blaze it. Walruse An image of Walruse and some walrus music. Ass An animated page with various versions of the Steven Pinker / ass meme and some appropriate music. Tread Libertarian Manifesto. Don't tread on me. King The Third King's Royal Court. Wildcard A page for user-submitted memes, with options to set the page title; select text, background, and link colors; set a YouTube video, and type a message. The page also has a history feature that lets you view previously submitted content. Bad Time A page based on the video game Undertale. get dunked on ur time is gona b the opposit of good Mall Cop Paul Blart: Mall Cop poster parodies with an eye-hurting animated background and rapidly changing images. Nice Page this is nice page Pink-and-blue color scheme, "this is nice board" by Le Ruse Bird as the background music, images of Bury Pink Gril, Beary Pink, and their cross-overs with Sonic and Smug Wojak. Fashion Kek suits a.k.a. keksies. The latest word in the world of fashion. On this primarily gray-and-black page, Ginkiha remix is played on the background, and the user can click through images of various kek clothes. Sonic Will you go... * fast? - Sanic go fast * edge? - Shadow the Edgelord, gotta cut fast ** Background music is "Skinning" by Pinkin Lark. ** Pictures are mostly about emos and goths. ** Included is also a (fake) chat between two edgelords. * autism? - Sonichu #0 by CWC. Wide Hidamari Sketch meets N.W.A.'s "Straight Outta Compton". CIAss CIAsses with literally serious background music ("Serious" from Mother 3). Type in "ASS" to get a new CIAss! Fortune A brown page where you can check your fortune which is randomly selected when the page is loaded. The fortune appears in a fortune cookie. Food Gore! 87 A page for the Food Gore! meme. Has the aspic image that appeared in opening posts of Food Gore! "daily dose" threads of 2015 and a color scheme consistent with the picture. Fef FEF * e - FEFe's page. Has blue background and some dank music. Snake Court snek court is now in session lol Cade Each time this link is clicked, a randomly scaled and rotated image of a cat appears on the current page. Secret Links to secret pages (Keksandra, Lemon Line (a copy of the website whose s4s thread was stickied on April 26th, 2015), (dankness, my) old friend, X-Files, Yee intensifies, kot blini, vaporwave, anime/anime.html, anime/kawaii, cp). Don't go here! Flash Flash archive. Added around April 6th, 2015. Includes swf files about the second birthday of s4s and partying in general, ayy lmao, /r9k/, Spurdo, and many others. Suggestions The place where you send dank suggestions for the site to the admin so he may consider adding them when he starts updating again. Legacy dankmaymays.com has been an inspiration for another s4s-related meme website, Super Dank Memes, which was launched by namefig Lulzy in late May 2016.http://web.archive.org/web/20160531113103/http://superdankmemes.neocities.org/ Reference List See Also dankmaymays.com – The site itselfCategory:/s4s/ Creations